Naruto The Hope of Konoha
by Nickstar1991
Summary: This is a small section from a story im looking to write if you like it please let me know, much appreciated. Naruto has come to his final stop, but before he battles this foe he must speak to some very wise people from his past


**So yeah this is a small section from a new story I was thinking of writing for Naruto, so if you guys like this by all means please let me know what you guys think and ill start to write full story, ill keep it as mysterious as possible. My Bleach followers the new chapter of Hopeful Hearts will be coming soon**

* * *

Naruto came to a stop in the middle of a clearing, to the naked eye this would be a normal clearing but this clearing was made by Kami herself. A clearing lost in myths that was once said to house the ability to bring back the ones that had been victims to death himself. Months ago when he had found the scrolls on this cursed ground did he ever think that he would end up here just hours before what could be his curtain closer. There had been great loses in this war on both sides, too much for Naruto's liking, he felt like he had failed Jiraiya on his quest to peace as well as Nagato. That was why he was here, for completeness he had to know what they felt for him because if he was going to die, he would die with speaking to his precious people.

As he took his final step in the middle of the clearing he made a quick hand sign and whispered

"Kai"

As the Genjustu subsided 8 figures appeared around him all with various heights, gender and hair colour, Naruto turned to the first person with long flowing white hair and red markings on his face the person he considered his second sensei.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, it's been a while gaki"

Naruto could already feel the tears sliding down his face, he had felt he had let Jiraiya down but after a talk with Iruka-sensei he felt much better

"Jiraiya-Sensei im so sor-"

"Ha I'm Jiraiya-sensei now am I, what happened to Ero-Sennin eh kid"

Naruto glared at the old man, dead for years and now still a smart ass; Jiraiya stopped laughing and took on a serious look

"Naruto, I have been watching you since I was killed, I know you have been through a rough time but I couldn't be prouder of you, you are my greatest student and have surpassed us all me, your father even my sensei. I still believe that the will of fire burns the brightest in you and that you still will be the shinobi to bring peace to this world."

With that the Toad Sage hugged his young pupil and disappeared

"He is correct Naruto-kun your will shines brightest out of everyone, not just in Konoha but across the whole world."

Naruto turned towards the prodigy of the Uchida clan, Itachi Uchida. He stared at the black haired teen with comtept and respect

"I know we were once enemies but I never truly could kill you, I was always an agent for Konoha and I would of never hurt its brightest hope, after I watched you as a child through all your troubles and pain I knew that you would someday change the world and change it for good. I still do. My regret is that I have left you a tremendous task my plan with him didn't go to plan and he did not turn out how I hoped and now you are left to finish off my task."

With that the prodigy disappeared from sight. Next to speak was to figures one with red hair and another female with blue hair.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know that you feel that you have let us down but I still stand by intrusting our dreams to you, I am glad you showed me the light, although you have inherited the bloodline that we share from the Uzumaki clan, I believe your true blood line is that One by one you turn people around you into allies, more than anyone in the whole of the ninja world you process the most terrifying ability."

With that the two also disappeared leaving Naruto deep in thought over what his distant cousin had said when all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head he quickly turned to see the last two people in the clearing. A women with a red hair standing next to a man who could only be described as an older clone of Naruto. To the world they were known as Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but to him they were known as Mum and Dad. They looked at their child with nothing but love and pride. Kushina stepped forward

"Naruto I love you so much, there isn't a day I don't watch over you, I regret not being there to raise you, I just wanted you to be happy but I failed as a mother and as a human being im so sorry Naruto, I'm glad I'm already dead I'm so so sorry Narut-"

She was cut off buy Naruto hugging her like he wouldn't let go

"Kaa-san, I already told you I never once blamed you or tou-san for this burden , I understand why you did what you did, If anything im greatful that my parents are as strong and noble as you. Im lucky to have you guys not cursed."

"A...Arigato Naruto-kun"

She then turned to her lover and kissed him before disappearing for the final time. The blonde haired man let a tear fall down his face and turned to his son.

"Naruto I gave you the biggest burden at all but I knew that only my son would be able to cope with it, I am truly sorry and Im glad that you forgive me but also Kurama there was more than one victim that night Naruto and I'm am glad that you recognized that. With this understanding of the Kurama you have reached another level beyond any Hokage or Ninja, I know you will have enough power to defeat him and I hope you live out the rest of the days in peace. Goodbye my son. "

Naruto hugged him before he finally disappeared into the night. Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled he was a peace now but this time he wasn't awaiting his death no he was going to beat him, he was going to win this fight and go back to her. She would kill him if he didn't come back in one piece and well he couldn't have that. As he began to walk towards the final destination he opened the mental link with his tenant.

"You ready my friend, it ends tonight."

"It does indeed Kit tonight we fight that man, we will not lose, I owe you that much"

"I told you stupid fox you don't owe me anything"

The fox despite himself smiled and cut the link with his host. Naruto looked up to the sky one last time and smiled to himself. No he would not lose this.

* * *

**Okay so thats that please review and let me know if you would like me to do a full story as this is just a snippet and I have never written a naruto peice before now so thanks**

**Nick**


End file.
